


It’s My Job

by bluesuede



Series: The Lightwood Trio [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Good Older Sibling Alec Lightwood, Good Sibling Alec Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesuede/pseuds/bluesuede
Summary: He could take care of himself after everyone else was taken care of first. Everything would be okay in the end.OrAlec takes care of Izzy after she catches a cold.





	It’s My Job

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone I am back with a new fic and a new series I am super excited about. I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment about what you thought about this fic and your opinions. Happy reading.

Alec was waiting for the microwave to beep, signaling that the soup was ready. He had found a single can of chicken noodle in the back of a dusty cupboard for Izzy to eat. 

When Izzy had walked into his room in the morning Alec could immediately sense something was wrong. Gone was her usual morning peppiness, replaced with a lethargic demeanor and a voice tinged with drowsiness. Izzy had caught a cold seemingly overnight. Alec had let her rest in his bed, sleeping the day away underneath blankets and pillows. He had asked Hodge where his mother and father were, although he should have guessed, away for work in Idris. 

Alec had stayed by her side the entire time, skipping his lessons with Hodge to ensure Izzy would be as comfortable as possible. Placing wet towels on her forehead as she heated up and tucking the blankets tighter around her as she got cold. It was evening when Alec had decided Izzy needed to eat something despite her comments stating she wasn’t hungry. 

The beeping went off and Alec quickly went to take the bowl of soup out of the machine, placing the spoon he had set out inside and ignoring the sting of the hot porcelain on his hands as he walked to his room. Balancing the soup in one arm Alec opened the door to reveal his messy bed with a lump in the center.

“Izzy?” Alec called into the room receiving a muffled groan in response. “C’mon I have soup.” 

“I told you. I’m not hungry.” She moved the blankets down only her dark hair visible on the light sheets, her voice small and nasally.

“You have to eat. You’ll never get better if you don’t.” Alec sat on the bed next to her carefully placing the bowl on his lap and maneuvering the pillows against the beadboard to rest on. “Sit up so you can eat.” 

“I hate you. Moving makes my head spin.” Izzy finally made to sit next to Alec resting against the pillows he had set out. 

“I know, now eat.” And they sat there together, Izzy slowly making progress on the soup and Alec making sure she was actually eating. Alec wished that they could use runes already, maybe and iratze could have made Izzy feel less miserable but they were young still. Too young to have runes even if they were ready to use them. Izzy was only eight but she was still the smartest person Alec knew and the fiercest too. He thinks she would be ready for runes already despite her age. 

“Alec.” He looked over to Izzy who had eaten half the soup and set it on his bedside table. “Can you braid my hair? It’s hot in here.” 

“Yeah come sit in front so I can.” Izzy moved herself to sit in front of her brother, her back to his front as he began to brush her hair of the knots with his fingers. 

It was quiet in the room even with Izzy’s occasional huffs. Alec had learned to braid three years ago when Izzy was five and her hair had been wild and messy. He would usually get her to sit down and put her hair in a ponytail but one day he had seen an older shadowhunter with a braid and decided that he would do that to her hair too. For a month Alec went around studying the older shadowhunter’s hair sneaking peeks between his lessons and in the ops center and how to get the hair to look exactly like hers did. It took him three tries before he got it right on Izzy but it had all been worth it when he seen Izzy’s eyes light up and the hug him she had given him when it was done. Just the other day he had seen another braid that started at the very top of a shadowhunter’s head, he figured he would learn that next.

“Izzy when was the last time you brushed your hair? There is a lot of knots.” Alec said as he broke up yet another knot with his fingers. 

“Last night. I brush my hair Alec. If you didn’t notice I am sick.” Alec could practically hear her eye roll. 

Alec chose to ignore her and parted the hair to start the braid. Her hair was sweaty but Alec didn’t mind. He needed to wet a towel again but place it on her neck this time. He sighed and wished he could make it all better. He had done everything he had seen the nurses do in the infirmaries but Izzy still felt bad, maybe he just wasn’t doing enough.

He tied off her hair and noticed how her breathing had gotten slower. “Izzy lay down. Go to sleep, it’s already eight you can sleep in here tonight.” 

Izzy shuffled down until her head was resting in his lap and Alec moved the blankets up to her shoulders. Alec had stolen some from other rooms earlier when Izzy had said she was cold and his blanket was too thin to keep her warm. He had even stopped in his parent’s room to see if there were any in there but the room was bare. No sign of his parents being there recently. The last time he had seen is mom was almost two weeks ago. Alec sort of hoped she would be back sooner this time and especially now that Izzy was sick. His mom would have known what to do. He had always secretly wished she was around when he got sick.

“Thank you.” Izzy whispered, breaking Alec out of his thoughts. 

“For what Iz?” Alec was confused, he hadn’t done anything today was would prompt a thanks from Izzy.

“For taking care of me.” Izzy sighed, halfway asleep already, the syllables dragging with every word. 

“It’s my job to take care of you Izzy. I don’t need thanks for that.” Alec moved the stray strands of hair from her face. 

“But who takes care of you?” Izzy asked before she finally fell asleep, drool wetting his pants. Alec couldn’t let himself ponder the question as he slipped out from under Izzy to grab that towel. 

After placing the wet towel on her neck, Alec slipped into his own PJs and layed down next to his baby sister with a spare blanket. He cringed as a cough wracked Izzy’s small frame and could only hope she would be better tomorrow. 

As he closed his eyes Alec let himself think about what Izzy said. _But who takes care of you._ He didn’t need anyone to take care of him, all that mattered was whether Izzy was happy and healthy and whether he could make his mom proud. He wasn’t able to study his runes today and he knew his mom would come back in a few days and test him on them but he could stay up late tomorrow and study.

He could take care of himself after everyone else was taken care of first and with that thought he went to bed. Everything would be okay in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> A few things to end this fic: Jace isn’t mention in this fic because this is set before he was adopted by the Lightwoods, Alec in this series and in my mind is two years older than Jace and Izzy and Jace and Izzy are the same age and their birthdays are a few months apart. 
> 
> I have many fics planned for this series so if you have any ideas or prompts just leave a comment! 
> 
> Tumblr: angaleclightwood  
> Instagram: angelic.lightwood


End file.
